fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Kirby's dream land
New Kirby's dream land also known as 星の新しいカービィ(new kirby of the stars) in japan is a platformer created by HAL Laboratory because who else? Gameplay thhe game plays simarly to the other kirby games. there are new abillities! like kart kirby gun kirby and more!!! plus 4 player gameplay with kirby, keeby, greenie, and blurby! Story Chapter 1: Peace disturbed! our heros walk to see kirby's cousin kirbette! as they pass Dedede's castle king dedede watches them "mabye I should visit Escargoon!" dedede says the ground rumbles! "What???" dedede says and the gang are confused to! "popopo yoyoyo! (what's going on?)" keeby says in kirbanese "poyo... (i know...)" says kirby "papa peeya po! (the dark matter clang!)" says kirby "PWA???? (WHAT????)" says evreyone except kirby! the run to a strange dark portal... Mid-Cutscene 1: KIRBETTE???? after you beat 1-3 a cutscene play where kirby and gamg run into a familliar body... kirbette! "POOYA! (kirbette!)" says kirby "PEEYO (KIRBY!)" says kirbette 'popopo yaya? (what are you doing here?)" kirby says "popoyaya! popoo! (my cookie store! duh!) says kirbette after that the cookie shop in the middle of the path of 1-3 and 1-4 opens Chapter 2: a cactus...? the kirbies find themselves in a desert at first they thought it was a sand dune. untill they see a cactus! the go off! Chapter 3: icey cold! after they defeat blowdry a sand storm swoops in and blows them away! the gang screams!!!! and soon they find themselves in a icey place... Chapter 4: ah the city! the kirbies find an icey slope in the ground blurby can't contain his curiosity! and looks down to slide to new kirb city! Mid-Cutscene 2: long lost bros reunited! after 4-3 kirby finds his 2 bros that he hasn't seen since he was a toddler kirby screams and runs there names are kirb and erby! there apartment opens! Chapter 5: sandy beach paradise! the kirbies exit new kirb city to a sunny beach but now is not the time for relaxation! they got a clan to defeat! Chapter 6: hot hot lava! the kirbies find themselves in a place hotter that the beach. the place where the portal is... volcanic anti-paradise! Chapter 7: the final showdown! the kirbies get to the portal's entry and then they jump in to fight 03! Chapter 8: the end? the kirbies go in dedede's hot air ballon! and the credis are angled like the original kirby's dream land's credis they roll then the words "the end" show up then a ? shows up at the end of the word end. Extra modes there are more modes then meets the eye... here they are! *story mode *kirby 3d rumble 2 *Quick draw 2: redraw! *bandana dee adventure (unlockable) *the bosses revenge! (unlockable) Online fuctionality this game requires nintendo switch online! for... *battle mode (online) *speed mode (online) *story mode online multiplayer! *kirby 3d rumble 2 and quick draw 2 score sharing! *and MORE! Trivia *in the "cookie ingredients" mission! the ingredents have refrenences to past kirby games and kirby: right back at ya! like "kawasaki flouer" and "dee absopiton choclete chips!" *in the "movie tickets" mission there are kirby parodies of films like "my neighbor totoro" but with kirby and dedede and jurrasic park is "jurrasic dark" with dark matter instead of a dinosaur *if the kirbies are idle blurby pulls out a new nintendo 2DS xl and the sound make it like he is playing tomodachi life greenie starts dancing keeby naps and kirby sits *kirby has a chance to pull out a random picture of his long lost brothers before the cutscene after 4-3 *iron kirby originates from the anime *in kirbette's cookie shop there is a arcade cabinet where you can play a secret game called "kirby puzzle league" and it plays like a puzzle league game, duh! costume1.svg|art of kirbette costume2 (1).svg|boss art of sir kirbington II costume3 (1).svg|lava kirby Jack o, dee.png|A jack o, dee suberdee.svg|a submerdee Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif|how the jack o, dee works Webp.net-gifmaker (2).gif|found! your_text.png|Japanese logo _logo__kirby_s_dream_land__custom__by_daneebound_da0hxcl-fullview.png|US logo 3bzudo.gif|ion kirby the anime (same design) Abillities! NKDL_GunKirby.png|gun kirby, look closely at the bullet and you see it's a cork NKDL_KartKIrby.png|kart kirby How cloud kirby works cloud kirby can shoot clouds and spawn them under. simmilar to mario galaxy 2 minus the shooting clouds Enemies |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} bosses! world 1:whispy woods world 2: blowdry world 3: snow copier world 4: sir kirbington II world 5: kracko world 6: dark matter (boss) and 03 world S: dark meta knight, shadow kirby, and galacta knight bandanna dee world 6: hyness's revenge and shadow kirby's revenge final the bosses revenge boss in Xtreme mode: morfo knight's revenge final the bosses revenge super Xtreme mode boss: 03 soul diet bosses these bosses show up in the middle of worlds world 1: king dedede world 2:lololo and lalala world 3: ice dragon world 4: progect K-G00 "kirby clone" world 5: blowdry's revenge world 6: posessed adeleine world S: marx Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games